World of Build
The was an A.R. World home to Evolto of the Blood Tribe, a malicious alien entity who used the Pandora Box created on his world to destroy numerous planets across the universe, with his penultimate slaughter destroying a civilization which flourished on Mars. As a result of Evolto's subsequent attempt to destroy the Earth, Japan was divided into three regions by the Sky Wall, while his work to regain the power he lost ultimately resulted in the creation of the eponymous Kamen Rider Build. It was ultimately merged with the World of Kamen Rider, the resulting world dubbed the 'New World', complete with alternate versions of the inhabitants of the World of Build, excluding Sento who did not have an alternate version. The original Ryuga however met his alternate version, making him the only person with both versions in the New World. Due to the appearance of Killbus and the activation of the Pandora Box via the White Panel, the memories those experimented by Faust, in which includes Misora, Sawa, Kazumi, Gentoku and Yui were merged into their New World version of themselves, along with the reemergence of Evolto. History Sky Wall Disaster In the year 2008, the Sky Wall Disaster caused by the activation of the Pandora Box resulted in Japan being split into Touto, Seito and Hokuto, which would then cause the beginnings of the Japanese Civil War. Faust On November 30th, Sento and Ryuga were neutralizing a Strong Smash Hazard when they rescued a mysterious young man named Sougo Tokiwa, who claimed to hail from one year into the future. Taking him with them back to nascita, Sento examined the Ridewatch on Sougo's person, confirming through its technology that it did indeed hail from a future time period as Sougo had claimed. Soon after, Tsukuyomi entered nascita, using her Faiz Phone X to stun all three men before returning Sougo to his own time. War Inhabitants Humans *Takumi Katsuragi (Only his memory deceased', later has the another version of Takumi Katsuragi in the New World) **Sento Kiryu *Kazumi Sawatari (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Misora Isurugi *Soichi Isurugi *Sawa Takigawa *Gentoku Himuro (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Taizan Himuro (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Nariaki Utsumi (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Shingo Kuwata (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Eita Kawai *Yui Mabuchi (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Masahiro Nabeshima *Tomoe Nabeshima *Haruka Nabeshima *Juzaburo Namba (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Yoshiko Tajimi *Masakuni Mido (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Kaisei Mogami (''Deceased, Merged with his World of Kamen Rider counterpart and was destroyed with him prior to the creation of the New World'') *Akaba (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Aoba (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Kiba (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Fu Washio (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Rai Washio (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Masuzawa (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Kyoichi Shimizu (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Kasumi Ogura ('''''Deceased, Revived in the New World) *Reika Kine *Tatsuya Kishida *Taro Satou (Deceased', Revived in the New World) *Takehiko *Shinobu Katsuragi (''Deceased, Revived in the New World'') *Kyoka Katsuragi *Massugu Ubukata *Koji Hotei (''Deceased, Presumably revived in the New World'') *Yuri Banjo (''Deceased, unknown if she was revived in the New World'') Other *Vernage ('''''Deceased) *Evolto *Ryuga Banjo *Parado (From the World of Ex-Aid,' formerly until the fusion of the two worlds'') *Kengo Ino (Deceased) *Mitsuomi Gobara (Deceased) *Ryoka Saiga (Deceased) *Killbas (Deceased) Locations *Earth **Japan ***Touto ****nascita ****Barber Kiryu ***Hokuto ****Sawatari Farm ***Seito *Mars *Moon (Destroyed') *Evolto's planet Organizations *Institute of Space Engineering Technology *Namba Heavy Industries Ltd. *Faust *Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics Technology Devices *Pandora Box **Skywall *Evol-Driver *Evolbottles *Evol Trigger *Prominence'' *Nebulasteam Gun *Gears *Transteam Gun *Build Driver *Fullbottles *Sclash Driver *Sclashjellies *Hazard Trigger Transformations *Rider Systems **Kamen Rider Build **Kamen Rider Cross-Z ***Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge ***Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma ***Kamen Rider Great Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Rogue **Kamen Rider Evol **Kamen Rider MadRogue *Transteam System **Night Rogue **Blood Stalk *Kaiser Systems **Bikaiser ***L Kaiser ***R Kaiser **Nebula Hell Bro's **Hell Bro's ***Engine Bro's ***Remocon Bro's *Smash **Fang Smash **Needle Smash **Strong Smash ***Strong Smash Hazard **Burn Smash **Flying Smash ***Flying Smash Hazard **Mirage Smash **Square Smash **Press Smash ***Press Smash Hazard **Ice Smash **Stretch Smash ***Stretch Smash Hazard *Lost Smash **Owl Lost Smash **Stag Lost Smash **CD Lost Smash **Scissors Lost Smash **Zebra Lost Smash Constructs *Clone Hell Bro's *Clone Smash **Press Clone Smash **Stretch Clone Smash **Strong Clone Smash **Flying Clone Smash *Guardians **Hard Guardians Behind the scenes As established from the first episode, the Sky Wall Disaster of ten years prior had extreme effects on Japan which were not present in prior Kamen Rider Series. Ultimately, the film Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders confirmed that Kamen Rider Build took place in its own world separate from the prime reality or World of Ex-Aid, home to Ex-Aid as well as the various Legend Riders such as Ghost, Gaim, Fourze and OOO. Notes *This is the first confirmed and explored A.R. World in the Heisei Phase 2 era. **Although an alternate version of Sokichi Narumi appeared at the end of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, his world was never explored. Appearances Category:A.R. Worlds